


phantom pain

by LilaacStars



Series: scribbles, unfinished, drafts, and other things. [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Idiots in Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, angst with happy ending, i don't know what happened but i found an old idea and here it is, i mean thats the plan dont' come at me, partnership yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: She finds out, and everything makes sense.And it could be so easy, so perfect and kind.But she sees the flashbacks and she knows it will be hard.She won't face destruction again, not of the world, and for that she has to break her heart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: scribbles, unfinished, drafts, and other things. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	phantom pain

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know what i said  
> yeah i haven't been into this for a looooooong while  
> but i was cleaning my docs and i found this old thing and why not post it? it truly doesn't hurt anyone  
> so here it is...

Marinette keeps her eyes on him for a very long time. If she keeps staring maybe something will change, maybe the boy in front of her won’t be him. 

He respects her silence and the time she is taking. He keeps quiet and looks at her with expectant eyes. His hands are opening and closing in fists, and he is biting his lip nervously.

Marinette has never seen Adrien so nervous. It isn’t a Chat thing to do. 

She takes a deep breath and one step forward, with shaky hands she reaches to touch him, only to stop before she can actually go through it. 

Then she snaps back, her hands end up on her temples and she rubs slowly. It is so hard to process one single thought when so many are knocking and crashing and just causing so much turmoil. 

As the seconds pass she can feel the steps of time louder and louder. At some point she will have to say something, it is what is right, it is what he deserves, however, she can think of a single word or phrase that can hold the weight of this revelation. 

Knowing his identity supposedly would have made things easier for them, in terms of communication and keeping the miraculous. Now, as the guardian, Marinette had more responsibilities than she would ever like, but knowing Chat’s identity was one of those good things. Or well… not anymore. 

Marinette feels out of breath, her pounding heart smashes her lungs and her ribs and makes it hard to stay still and at the same demands her to not move. 

Her whole body feels ready to collapse and turn into a million pieces that would soon get scattered all over Paris. 

“My lady…” He finally speaks.

Marinette keeps her sight on him, yet her brain finds a way to look only behind him.

“My lady, you’re crying…”

That catches her attention, and she is able to bring herself back to reality, at least for a little time.

She runs her fingertips down her cheek, following the path of her salty tears.

“Oh, yes, I am,” She manages to say. 

“Good, you’re not mute,” He giggles, but it is an awkward laugh. 

“Uh.”

She gives a few steps and that begins her walking in circles. Her mind it’s ticking like a bomb.

“Have I done something wrong?”

“What?” She turns to him, eyes wide open.

“You won’t talk, you look like you just saw a ghost and you keep crying… did I do something to make you feel this way? and how can I fix it?”

_ You can’t fix it. _

“You haven’t done anything wrong Ad- _ Chat _ .” 

“Then what is-

“I need time. I need space.” She says, like a telegram. 

“Oh… I understand.”

_ No, you don’t. I know you don’t. _

“Thank you.”

Adrien nods and plays with his ring. 

Ladybug watches at Plagg spinning around him. She makes one sign at him and orders to come to her side.

“Take care of him,” She whispers once he is right next to her, “And don’t do anything stupid.”

Plagg must understand the importance of the situation, or he must have seen in her eyes that she is not playing, so the only thing he does is give a nod in agreement and goes back to Adrien. 

“I think it’s time for you to go home,” She says, her voice comes steady, “Thank you for meeting me so late.”   
“It’s no problem,” Adrien sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Bug.”

“What?”

“You said things weren’t going to change between us.”

“They won’t,” She lies.

“You’re lying,” He says and stands stiff, “I know you’re lying. Your attitude screams and says that things have already changed. Why won’t you tell me what I did? What did Adrien do to make you look at Chat like this?”   
It’s a crazy game of names and identities, but Marinette understands. 

“Nothing, you’ve done nothing. The problem is all my own. And yes, I was lying, things will change.” 

“Ladyb-

“Go home,” She orders, and before he can protest she throws her yo-yo to the building at her left and leaves the rooftop.

She runs back home faster than a shooting star. 

**xx**

Lying on her bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow she sighs. 

“Chat Blanc makes more sense now,” She whispers, “I knew I loved him and would have done everything for him, but I had faith that I would have recurred to logic, but now… now, these two guys I love so incredibly much are the same person, making my love so huge that it doesn’t fit in my body… it will cloud my judgment.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But I do. I’ve already jeopardized missions, rescues, and plans for Adrien on multiple different occasions because I put my romantic feelings for him first. I’ve let villains go and done some stupid moves in battle just because I saw Chat in danger… danger that he would have probably escaped on his own. Do you realize how this means? The probabilities of failing are exponentially higher now.”

“Marinette…

“And now,” She adds, ignoring Tikki, “Now I will never be able to move on.”

The realization didn’t come now, she is sure this little thought came to her when they were on the rooftop earlier. That’s why she had started crying. 

“I can’t let my stupid feelings destroy the world.”   
“Your feelings are not stupid, you love him and-

“No.” Marinette interrupts, “This needs to be done. More than ever. I have to distance myself from him… on both sides of the mask”   
“You could put your partnership in danger! And your friendship!”   
“I know him enough. He won’t ever stop caring for me, he won’t ever stop protecting me or trying to help me but now… now it will come from duty, and that will save him and the world.”   
“And who saves you?” Tikki asks. 

Marinette blinks perplexed. She tugs the sheets up to cover her body even more.

Her mouth sets on a harsh line, “We’ll take care of that once is time.”

But in her words, she can also feel the echo of the truth bouncing around the room, like a wild arrow whose target is a broken heart. 

Because that’s all she will ever get. 

Duty comes first, and love can be forgotten… or so she wishes. 

**Author's Note:**

> yup yup  
> once again: i haven't watched this thing since like s2 and all the things i know are from gifs i got to see on my dashboard so accuracy? canon? i don't know them.


End file.
